Fairy Tones
The are jewel-like mascots that provide aid to the Suite♪ ''Cures. They grant power and abilities when they are inserted into the Cure Modules or Belltiers. Abilities They are inserted into the Cure Modules when the Pretty Cure transform, but are able to leave the Cure Module and move around after the transformation. When a Negatone is defeated and the Cures and Hummy purify the notes, they are stored in the Tones (the notes are stored in different Tones each time). They are also able to disable the musical staff created by the Minor Land team by attaching to the staff and playing their respective notes. Aside from sounding out their own notes, they can speak normally and also imitate the sound of other instruments (they have imitated windchimes, the school bell, a drum beat and a whistle throughout the series). All address themselves as "boku" (a pronoun for (young) males), and have slight differences in their speaking voices. Appearance All of the Fairy Tones resemble one-another, but with coloring differences. They are little creatures with a body of their signature color, along with a matching heart gem attached to a gold crown, and a large gem on top of their head. Each Fairy Tone has a white heart-shaped face with simple features. Crescendo is pure gold with the same features, but it has a relaxed expression compared to the excited, wide-eyed expressions the others have. It also has large musical note wings, a fancier crown, and a tail ornament. Revealed Fairy Tones There are a total of nine revealed Tones. Aside from Dodory and the Crescendo Tone, the other seven were revealed at the start of the series. Dodory was first seen on Cure Muse's shoulder in the opening sequence and the Crescendo Tone was first shown during the 2nd PV of the [[Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!|''Suite Pretty Cure movie]]. Trivia *This is the sixth set of fairy-like creatures in the series. *The Fairy Tone's names are based on the Solfège scale. The bolded letters are a symbol of what they represent. **'Do'ry = **'Re'ry = **'Mi'ry = **'Fa'ry = **'So'ry = **'La'ry = **'Shi'ry = ***They end their sentences with said bold letters repeated twice (e.g. Dory/Dodory ends theirs with "~dodo!"; Rery ends hers with "~rere!"). *The Crescendo Tone shares the voice actress with Sharuru from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *For some reason, Fary's arms are shorter than the rest of the Tones, making it unable to cross its arms, as seen in episode 16. *Crescendo signals "a gradual increase, especially in the volume or intensity of sound" in music. This is indicative of the Crescendo Tone's power to allow the Cures to attain their stronger Crescendo forms. *Dodory's eyes have star-shaped pupils, instead of the regular circles that the other Tones have. *In episode 41, the Trio the Minor try to chase Fary who got the last note. The other Fairy Tones got painted yellow, so it looks like that Fary uses a ninja clone technique. *In episode 47, the eight Fairy Tones were able to combine together to become the Crescendo Tone. Gallery Category:Devices Category:Mascots Category:Items Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Main characters